blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Sweethearts
Little Sweethearts is an American comedy television series created by Dan Whatchington that premiered on January 7, 3015 for High Quality Zone (HQZ). The main casts of the series are Lucy Hale, Veronica Covas, Edith Toledo, and Fay Anderson. Little Sweethearts focuses on four young women in Atlanta who has different personalities and jobs that makes them loose their chances and abilities to hang out and talk with each other. Plot Four young women in Atlanta with different personalities and jobs try to make easy ways to contact each other while they are in different places. But their jobs makes it difficult for them to hang out nor talk with each other. So they try to figure out a way how to get back to each other for a very long time. Cast/Characters * [[Lucy Hale|'Lucy Hale']] as Lona Wheeler – is a brunette woman who is very self-controlled, daring, and willing. She lives in the Northside and works at a retail store as a cashier. * Veronica Covas '''as '''Venera Salinavon – is an African-American woman who is captivating, confident, hard-working, and disciplined. She lives in the Eastside and works at a regional mall as a fashionista. * [[Edith Toledo|'Edith Toledo']] as Elizabeth "E.Z." Canner – is a blonde woman who is very kind-hearted, sweet, loveable, jumpy, and sensitive. She lives in the Southside and works at a fast-food restaurant as a drive-thru person. * Fay Anderson as Finka Harveston – is a ginger-headed woman who is challenging, tomboyish, and zany. She lives in the Westside and works at a bowling alley as a clerk and server. Episodes : Main article: List of Little Sweethearts episodes Production Little Sweethearts premiered on January 7, 3015 on HQZ. The show was announced on November 2, 3014. The first season consists of 26 episodes and all episodes premiered every Saturday until July 1, 3015. On February 28, 3015, Little Sweethearts was renewed for season 2, consisting of 26 episodes and premiered later on September 2, 3015. On January 4, 3016, the show is renewed for season 3 and will consist of 26 episodes. Content and criticism Little Sweethearts has become one of the few TV shows produced in Sintopia to have higher television ratings. It is rated TV-G, starting with the series premiere. In March 25, 3015, an episode "Complicated Atlanta" is rated TV-PG, becoming the first episode of the series to be high-rated than most other episodes. Most live-action TV shows are TV-G-rated. According to ''Reporting Sintopia'', Little Sweethearts is what they call it the "most bazaar Sintopian show ever watched in Sintopian entertainment history". Dan Whatchington, the creator and director of Little Sweethearts talked about his own show on ''The 2266 Show'' and said, "I will ever or never know if Little Sweethearts ''will be Sintopia-appropriate as said by the Sintopia Department of Education and Violence, but I will try to keep that in mind to make my show be a good candidate for Sintopia content.''". Category:HQZ Category:3015 HQZ shows Category:3010s HQZ shows Category:Television shows set in Atlanta Category:Television series created by Dan Whatchington Category:English-language television programs Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:3015 American comedy television series Category:Dan Whatchington Category:HQZ Corporation